Elliot Foley
"Sorry I punched you back there..."' ' History Background Feel free to stop reading right here. After all, this is "hog wash". Elliot Foley began a gray and cold life with his family in Vault 43 on the east coast. He lived in a household of secrets and turned backs. His parents would not speak to each other. If they did it was continuous arguing if living in an experiment to protect their family was the right thing to do. The boy believed he was destined to be locked in darkness forever and was one of the rebels that pressed for the doors to be opened when Enclave knocked. What was unique about Vault 43 is that there was access to a major sewer line that was no longer in service. These were the underground streets where Elliot had once raised hell with what became rebel gangs that would start fires and assassinated guards and law keepers that kept them underground in hopes they would finally open the hatch to at least let out the troublesome ones. Here Elliot learned to use a variety of guns and was trained to keep a watchful eye in a place where there was little space to run. Elliot was followed by a bout a depression after his activities estranged him further from his family and hope of being released was growing old. During this time, the vault was forced to sacrifice a handful of people for quality control; limited air and water resources when a glitch in the super computer created an overflow and had to compensate for lost resources. At 21 Elliot had signed his life away hoping to be born into the "next life" as the good-bye slideshow had suggested. Instead meeting his maker in a sealed room and disintegrated by lasers he was seized for experimentation for now he was lawfully "dead" and could be claimed as anyone's property. It just so happened that day the Enclave was in short supply of bodies for a control group and needed a subject unexposed to radiation and healthy. Elliot then spent 4 years in a laboratory used for experimentation where several radio devices and transmitters were surgically implanted. A battery was implanted just under his last rib that connects to a coder inserted just under the skin on his collar bone. And finally the one that causes him the most trouble is the one that's in his head. Now the Enclave can study the effects of distance and solar radiation on tracking and radio systems. At the same time they can intercept signals coming from New California Republic to predict their next moves on the desolate chess board. Now, all they had to do was drop him in the middle of the Mojave. Who had done this to him? Elliot is not sure, but from what he make out from the cryptic white noise tells him its something he shouldn't admit to believing. He's happy to think he was just a geek's subject with a lot of time on their hands...a lot of time. Quickly, Elliot had to scramble to survive and fell into the ranks of Raiders and gangs as a way of protection. Now as he gains his bearings he looks for a way out, especially now that he thinks he houses a dangerous secret; he's a living dot on the map for Enclave. Not something the Mojave gangs want to be hanging around with. Not that anyone would believe him…but that's only reason #2 to leave him in the trenches. Sanity, #3. How's that for the "next life"? Continuing Adventures ''--'' Death ''--'' Personality In one sentence, Elliot is a wild-card. He's a young man that has been built from the bottom up, a product of his circumstances. After spending years constantly facing bloodshed, outright gore and constant states of turmoil he seeks to surround himself with more chaos to quiet the memories and take him away from his current struggles. His morality remains constant, does as much good as he can while he can. However, his reactions and behavior are unpredictable and erratic. Born from a place where every opportunity to escape confinement was rare and golden he aggressively jumps to conclusions and is prone to knee-jerk reactions. Depending on who you talk to, Elliot is quick on his feet or acts rashly. Having lived in isolation for many years, Elliot secretly does not want to be left alone. He's a trailer, he remains loyal to those he has worked for and often finds it hard to part paths. This makes Elliot vulnerable to manipulation. He feels as though his place in the world is uncertain and doesn't know where to belong. As a result, he has a habit seeking approval from people that are older or higher in status. Despite his more human tendencies, he's a killer. That and feeding himself are one of the only things he knows how to do. Dropped in the middle of the desert was really being dropped into a sea teeming with complex social orders and factions with lack of understanding on how the "real world" works has gotten him working for devils. During this time Elliot is able to shut off his emotions when he's forced to kill, but afterwards he spirals into depression and can remain silent and locked up for weeks. To experienced leaders and gangs Elliot is a fresh piece of meat to do their bidding. He has been near-sighted, living day to day without questioning the motives of his handlers. Now that's he's in chin deep he strives to get out. Elliot knows how to put on a show. He wears a stoic mask, his mannerisms adapted to put on a tough guy shell. He's very in-your-face with people he feels threatened by. With close friends he finds it incredibly difficult to open about his emotions and talk about it. He doesn't think he has anything to hide, it's simply his nature. However, he reserves a lot of commitment, concern and respect for others he cares about. Appearance He's a little guy, 5'6 wiry and compact. When minding his own business, Elliot does seem to have the "crazy" eyes or the thousand yard stare. This is probably due to the fact that he's practically forced to listen to a radio station with one channel thanks to a device lodged in his cranium. It's mostly static. It might also be why his hair seems to stand on end all the time. Indentations under the skin and seam like scars mark the places where devices have been implanted. Relations * ''--'' Quotes * "--" Category:Character Category:Mojave Category:Raider Category:Enclave